


Caught

by Janeway578



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway578/pseuds/Janeway578
Summary: Just a piece of mindless fluff





	

Hillary closed the book and looked triumphantly at her husband. It was 8:12pm and their first foray into babysitting both of their grandchildren had thus far been a smashing success. Aidan was asleep on Bill's shoulder and Charlotte, who Chelsea warned was a night owl, had passed out cold in Hillary's lap halfway through The Runaway Bunny and was now being cradled in her her grandmother's arms. Bedtime story, CHECK. Now to negotiate the transfer to their respective beds, and they would be home free until their daughter and son-in-law returned from their much needed night away.

She gingerly pushed herself out of the rocker, careful not to jostle her precious cargo, and walked the few steps to Charlotte's toddler bed, then placed her softly on her back with a kiss to her downy cheek. The little girl stirred slightly and rolled to her side, fast asleep. One down, one to go. 

Bill followed her out of his granddaughter's room and into Aidan's nursery, where he lay him gently in his crib, and the two took a moment to watch in awe as his tiny chest rose and fell with each breath. "Can you believe our baby has two babies of her own?" He mused. She put her arm around Bill's back as they stared at the little blessing who had graced their family during such a tumultuous campaign season. It was only now, after the devastation of the election, that she was able to find time to truly enjoy her role as Grandma, and she was determined to make the most of it by spoiling her grandkids rotten and being an ever present source of love in their lives.

Once they were sure the baby was going to stay asleep, they tiptoed out of his room and closed the door. Hillary imitated wiping her brow with the back of her hand. "Phew!" She exclaimed. "We did it. It's been a long time, but I think we've still got it. Way to go Grandpa!" 

They gave each other a congratulatory high five and retreated to the living area so as not to disturb the sleeping children. 8:24 and all was well.

Hillary curled up on the sofa and Bill sat at the other end, her legs automatically stretching out and into his lap. He rubbed her feet and calves as they talked.

"So Hilly, what do you want to do now? We could turn on the TV." 

She made a face. 

"Play a game? Pinochle or Gin?" 

Another lukewarm response. 

"Take a nap?" 

She shook her head. 

"Wanna make out?"

She guffawed.

"How old are you?"  


He waggled his eyebrows. "Never too old to fool around with my beautiful wife!"

He leaned toward her with a smile and gave her a chaste kiss to test the waters.

She feigned disinterest. "Is that all you've got?" She asked playfully.

Ok, he'd bite. He slid his fingers to the nape of her neck and cupped her cheek as he leaned forward again. Her eyes closed in anticipation but he stopped a hair's breadth away from her, their lips almost touching but not quite. She opened her eyes in time to see him lick his lips seductively and then his mouth descended on hers, causing her to moan as his tongue pushed past her teeth and tangled with hers. Just as she was getting into it, he pulled away abruptly and straightened up. 

"Mmmmm, that was much better," she praised, and he smirked like a school boy.

She pulled him to her again and their kiss continued, lips and tongues dueling lazily as he pushed her back against the couch pillows. His hand stole up under her shirt and into her bra, massaging her breast softly with the palm of his hand and she gasped - as always, he knew just how to touch her.

They were really going at it (her leg up so he could rest in the cradle of her thighs, her hands kneading his butt, whimpers into his mouth) when the sound of a throat being cleared from the entryway caught Bill's attention and he shot away from her like lightening. Unfortunately, his hand got stuck in her bra and she cursed as he tried to get it untangled, but once he did they found themselves looking at the slightly amused, more than likely horrified face of their daughter, who stood frozen on the other side of the room. Hillary hid her face in the back of Bill's shoulder, laughing silently in utter mortification. 

"So, this is awkward," Chelsea said with a wry smile.

Bill gave a sheepish grin and said "I don't suppose we could tell you I dropped something and was was just picking it up when you came in, huh?" Hillary snickered behind him.

"Not unless you dropped something in Mom's shirt," she deadpanned. 

His cheeks reddened and he covered his eyes with his hand.

"What can I say, your Mom brings out the teenager in me," he shrugged.

Chelsea pulled a face and held up her hand to stop the words coming out of his mouth.

"Ok, I've heard enough thank you! I just came back because I forgot my purse and wanted to get it before heading to the restaurant. Thank God Marc is already on his way there. I'm pretty sure one of us seeing you guys making out on our couch is plenty for this evening. We'll be back in a couple of hours, can I trust you to be fully clothed and upright when we get home?" She tried to sound stern but she couldn't keep the merriment from her voice.

Bill and Hillary exchanged a guilty look and nodded in unison like a couple of scolded children.

Chelsea headed for the exit, but turned around to face her parents again.

"Oh and Mom? I sure hope he asked you to go steady before you let him get to second base." She winked and walked out, leaving the two of them alone again. They dissolved against each other in a fit of laughter-this was certainly not the way either of them had envisioned the evening. 

Bill wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Well, it could have been worse, at least we were still dressed!"

Hillary chimed in, "Not like the last time she walked in on us, remember that?"

Bill's face got red again "Uh yeah, you don't soon forget your 6 year old running into the room and asking what was the matter with Mommy because she sounded hurt. And why didn't Mommy and Daddy have any clothes on? And why was Mommy sitting on top of Daddy?"

She chuckled. "She got some variation of "the talk" soon after that, and we started locking the door!"

Bill put his arm around her and leaned back, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You were just as sexy then as you are now you know. I'll prove it to you when we get home." 

"I'm going to hold you to that, Honey. Just wait until I get you upstairs," she whispered in response.

They spent the rest of the evening happily chatting and playing cards until their daughter returned, peeking around the corner to make sure they were decent, and afterwards he took her home and fulfilled his promise.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Another super short one. I have a 2 hour evening commute and I write this stuff in my head while I'm sitting in traffic, so apologies for posting like every day but I have way too much time on my hands!


End file.
